hedgecomicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nathaniel1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dwayne LaFontant page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 07:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Edit war The edit war between you and TheSitcomLover needs to stop. Neither of you are providing a reason why each character is the kind of antagonist you say they are, and I see in the edit summaries that you are starting to get into arguments about it. Both of your edits are showing an attitude of "It's correct because I say it's correct." The closest to any kind of reason either of you has provided is those "rumors" and "thoughts" which boil down to "The other person believes the characters is a different kind of antagonist". That's just another way of saying, "They're wrong because I say they're wrong." I have created three forums so that you can provide proof to back up what you are saying: * Forum:Gladys' antagonist level * Forum:Dwayne's antagonist level * Forum:Vincent's antagonist level They cover every possible combination of antagonist level between those three characters, from each one having a different level, to some being equal in level, to all three being equal in level. Pick one for each character and provide your proof. I am asking you to use these forums to resolve this matter this without continuing the edit war. Very little else is getting done because you two are just changing the other's edits. I have made the effort to help find a solution for this. Now the choice is yours: are you going to remain stubborn and continue the edit war, or are you going to work towards a solution that will help make the wiki better? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:08, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Proving you're right For someone who is so determined to make every character you see an antagonist, you don't seem very interested in proving you're right. The more I look at this, the more it appears you don't actually believe that the characters are antagonists. You are adding that information just to add that information, even if it's wrong. That is the behavior of a vandal. If you do not want your edits to be viewed that way, then you will take the time to go to all three forums and enter proof that what you are saying is correct. If you have not done so by the end of next week, then I will treat all of your edits as vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Forums are closed The voting on what kind of antagonist Vincent, Dwayne and Gladys are was closed over 6 weeks ago. Your votes were invalidated after it was learned how many times you contradicted yourself. Your edits today also contradict what you wrote on September 16th and contradict the votes you cast on August 7th. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC)